


fire and ice

by sword_in_the_darkness



Series: return of the dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword_in_the_darkness/pseuds/sword_in_the_darkness
Summary: Queen Rhaella dies birthing twins.how will another brother change the fate of westeros.?A plot to claim the Iron throne for the true dragon king and something different at the tower of joy





	1. the beginning

The worst storm in the history of westeros.  
Dragonstone

 

Queen Rhaella knew her end was near.Her beloved Rhaegar was dead.she heard about the sack of the capital.the lion's betrayal.she had shed her tears.but she was afraid.Afraid for viserys and the babes she was birthing.The maester at dragonstone told her about the two lives in her womb.soon in the midst of thunder the wails of two babes could be heard.the maester gently gave her her newborn daughter and the midwife cooed at her youngest son.she held her daughter her youngest child" Daenerys stormborn Targaryen" she declared her daughter and looking at her son spoke"Aemon stormborn Targaryen".her breathing became slower and she begged William Darry to protect her children.when the old man promised her she closed her eyes and was at peace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Stannis finally held dragonstone ,he gazed to the sea .The sound of the winds were broken by Davos Seaworth,the man who saved him from death ."My lord,we found the queen but the children are missing along with the maester .some men reported a ship sailing away shortly before our arrival.it appears the queen died in childbirth "  
Stannis said nothing just gritted his teeth.He knew Robert was going to blame him . he just hoped that somehow Ned Stark finds his sister ,the girl for whom the realm bled.and the lannisters,the turncoat bastards face justice .Tywin Lannister who sacked the city,the Kingslayer.he knew exactly what Tywin wanted.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dorne

Ned Stark was still shaken by the events at king's landing.before leaving the capital ,he received a letter from his brother.of course Robert never could have understood its contents as it was in the old tongue.but the letter shook the quiet wolf.he now knew the truth.Robert's rebellion was a lie.he just hoped Lyanna was alive.the spider told him about the Tower of joy..a castle owned by the Daynes.so Ned rode with Howland reed and four others as fast as he could.finally the tower came into view .he could make out two men standing outside . just as he was about to dismount he saw a woman with them.the air left his chest.the dark hair those violet eyes full of grief.  
"Ashara"his first love  
"lord Stark"he was reminded of the situation when ser Arthur spoke.he looked at them,ashara,ser arthur,ser oswell."ned,can I speak to you alone"Ashara spoke sadly.fearing the worst he just nodded.  
the two moved to a corner and gazed at each other with love,pain and grief."do you know the truth?"ashara said."I learnt it in king's landing."Ashara just closed her eyes .and spoke."go and meet with your sister".Ned stared at her and started towards the tower when ser arthur spoke."only lord stark "the northmen were about to protest when ned shook his head.sometime later ,he came back a babe in his arms and eyes red.turning to his men he made them swear a vow to not speak of the events occured here and told arthur.he will take the babe with his sister to winterfell and protect him,they should go and rhaegar's siblings who fled to essos.Ser Oswell was about to protest when arthur spoke."very well ,you can provide him a stable and happy childhood,which to better than exile but after a few years we will be by his side,whether you agree or not"they all separated and ashara quickly embraced ned."please let me have this,take care ned".she said in a broken voice."You too ash".and they all went their separate ways.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

16 years Later  
"better a quick death for them".  
"give it to me Bran"  
"shut up greyjoy.Lord Stark"the direwolf is the sigil of house stark.the wolves are destined for your children."  
ned stark looked at his bastard son"Jon Snow"he hurt inside just to look at him.he resembled lyanna so much it was painful to look upon him.  
he was broken from his thoughts when Jon went near the bushes and came back with a albino wolf pup.he gave jon a small smile and they all went back to winterfell.  
he was met by maeser Luwin at the gates."what is it ,Luwin"  
"my lord,a raven arrived from Essos,one Emmon of house Stormborn is visiting winterfell to discuss trade.he wrote that you know him"  
"aye.i know who he is.did he write when will he arrive.?in two days.my Lord"the raven was sent from White harbour.

XOXOXOXOX

his children were in love with their direwolves,Ned allowed himself a small smile,when he saw his wife coming to him looking furious."Ned why did you gave a pup to that bastard,you should have instead sent him to your brother as castle black.he is not a stark "Ned rounded at his wife raging inside,but calm on the outside..catelyn rattled on about bastards being unworthy,trickster,evil when he said "enough.we will speak of this no more."some guests from Essos will be arriving in two days .prepare to host them."

" I will get rid of that bastard somehow"she hated the boy,the stain on her marriage,hated him speaking with her children.only her dear Sansa avoided him.robb and he were thick as thieves and her daughter Arya loved the bastard .She knew the bastard probably encouraged her behavior and undermined her efforts to make Arya a proper lady.but she had to dump her thoughts and prepare for the arrival of the essosi guests. 

XOXOXOXOXOX

"they are coming"  
bran said to himself and jumped from his perch.he knew his mother would scold him if she saw him climb.  
He had heard about Emmon stormborn . he was a captain's apprentice and met his father during the greyjoy rebellion.he had heard the story that the stormborn had saved his father from drowning during the seige of Pyke. Rumoured to be a deadly warrior and a formidable war commander ,he developed two towns,a ruined port city and the surrounding villages together into a wealthy and powerful city which he ruled as its king .he had his own army comprising of freed unsullied,sellswords,pit fighters,assasins knights .he even had dothraki fighters in his army.!! he got those dothraki when he defeated a dothraki horde and now was one of the most feared and respected man in essos He was a young man about Robb's age,if he heard the whispers correctly but he had never been defeated.!!imagine that.!!and he was coming to Winterfell.!!Bran could not wait to hear the stories of his deeds and he knew his siblings would be just as excited as him to meet this warrior.!!all but Sansa and Rickon.Rickon was too young to actually understand anything ,while lady Sansa would be gossiping with her friends about how the stormborn looked.ever since father revealed that he would resemble the targaryens a bit,as he was also valyrian  
,you could hear Sansa gushing about how handsome he would be.Gods..!!

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sansa stood with her family waiting for king stormborn to arrive.she was so happy ..!!A king was coming to visit them ,a handsome brave king just like in the stories.she had forced her maid to dress her as best as she could.she wanted to impress him so much.she looked around ,Bran Robb and even horseface wildling Arya were impatient to meet him.she saw Jon snow standing in a corner.she could not understand why her mother hated Jon so much.Jon was a bastard,but he was not evil as bastards are in the stories.he was kind ,good.she wanted to be just like her mother a great lady,no she wanted to be a queen.perhaps the king was looking for a bride.she hoped that it was so.after all ,who would not marry a handsome young king..she was so excited..!!!

meanwhile Arya saw her sister daydreaming and rolled her eyes.she could not understand the big deal.yes ,she wanted to meet the famed warrior,a valyrian just like her heroines visenya and rhaenys targaryen,she had heard that the stormborn had women warriors in his army..perhaps he would let her join him.she had a skinny blade hidden in her room,a nameday present from Jon.she could not understand her mother and sister.Jon cared for her,he always listened to her ,and he had even taught her to fight in secret. she finally beat Jon.no one knew about that.it was their secret..

she was broken from her thought by the sounds of hooves.a dozen men entered the gates followed by a young man .he was lean,but strong,silver hair and violet eyes ,a true valyrian.but his eyes were calculating,sharp and face expressionless."he is cute".A gasp from Sansa made her realise she had spoken aloud. Sansa looked at her strangely.the king dismounted from his horse in a manner that showed he was an excellent rider.it came in front of father and they embraced briefly. he spoke to father in a soft but kind voice.Father then started the introductions.

"my wife ,lady Catelyn"  
He briefly kissed mother's hand ."My lady"  
"my heir,Robb ".he shook Robb's hand and they moved to Sansa ."he kissed her hand and complimented her beauty".Sansa was close to fainting.  
Arya was trying to stifle her laughter and did not realise they had moved in front of her."my daughter Arya"  
He kissed Arya's hand "My lady ".He smiled and his face lit up.  
Arya felt herself blushing and her heart fluttering.She curtsied perfectly and said "my king.it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"call me Emmon"  
father raised his eyebrow and Sansa and mother stared at her dumbstruck.  
Arya faintly heard Bran , Rickon and Theon being introduced .she was still amazed by the king,no Emmon's smile and her reaction .  
she felt weird.the king then introduced his men and one of his captains Anguy, a marksmen.  
emmon then spoke "you told me about your other son Jon Snow.Where is he?"  
Father looked at him,worry in his eyes for a moment while mother looked furious.  
Father then introduced jon.Emmon smiled at him and greeted him warmly.Jon stuttered his greeting, with wide eyes.

"Lord Stark ,I would like to speak with you privately "Father nodded and the rest of the guests were escorted to their rooms while father went with Emmon.  
Arya went to her room thinking about that lovely smile.  
the days passed .Emmon's men would often spar in the yard but he would be with father or talking to Jon or Arya. She told him all about her,her dreams,her passion.  
then one night while she was remembering her talk with him,Suddenly her door burst open ,and a crying sansa entered followed by their worried mother and septa ."why do you spoil everything. I wanted him .I HATE YOU ..YOU SHOULD GET LOST IN THOSE WOODS YOU BITCH,YOU UGLY WILDLING..!!!  
Arya was lost for words.Sansa left angrily while mother looked at Arya worriedly.." Arya did something happen today.??"  
she was saved by their father's arrival."what happened here,I heard yelling"  
mother left and arya was left alone with her father."Arya,king Emmon and I talked .you will be fostered for two years in essos with him and her cousin.princess Elara,Jon will accompany you as well.we signed a trade agreement,in exchange for ore and timber ,we will get glass and many other goods.it is a good trade."father,what happened to sansa.?"he sighed"Sansa was hoping for a betrothal between her and him."she probably thought otherwise. I will talk to her .you will be leaving in three days.I thought you would like to visit essos.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Arya was leaving Winterfell for two years.Robb hugged her goodbye,Bran and Rickon made her promise to tell them all about her adventures.Mother kissed her and told her to take care of herself.Father hugged her and reminded her "winter is coming" before telling her to enjoy herself and learn new things. Sansa just glared at her and bade a polite but bitter  
goodbye to Emmon.Jon was made to promise that he would take care of Arya. Nymeria and Ghost were accompanying them and Arya had needle with her.  
when Winterfell was lost in the distance Emmon came near her and spoke to her and Jon."it is time to become someone else".

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Essos.!!!!!1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya travel and arrive in essos and learn more about the king.

Jon was smiling to see Arya laugh as she saw some fish jumping in the sea. he vaguely noticed king Emmon watching him.the man surprised him.even in winterfell ,he would talk freely with either lord stark ,Arya his men,or Jon.he wondered why.? his thoughts were broken by the booming voice of the captain.earlier the captain spoke with him and gave him tasks to perform.he told him that Jon could learn a lot by simply working on the ship.What shocked him was when the captain informed him that during the greyjoy rebellion he was a sailor on one of the sellsail ships hired by Stannis Baratheon and the then 8-9 year old Emmon was similarly working on the ship to earn some coin.there when he saw a man fall off a ship near Pyke,He simply dove in and saved the man from drowning .Imagine Jon's surprise when the captain told him the man Emmon saved was Lord Stark himself.Lord stark then talked with his savior and soon after the boy disappeared.everyone knew about the boy who saved his father but none had talked to him except lord Stark. The sailor then told him that he met him some years later when he became a captain himself he got an offer to join the fleet of a warrior king who had defeated a dothraki horde and won every battle he fought.the captain needed gold so he signed up and has no cause for regret.the captain told him that the king is actually very kind ,but he has grown up very quickly and thus appears cold and ruthless to many.but his own people love him.he even has good ties with pentos and braavos.  
This left Jon to wonder about the king as he worked.Jon was a fast learner and the captain was sure he must have been a sailor in past life.to the surprise of many except Jon,Arya also learnt a lot and the crew had cheered for her and proclaimed her a sailor.soon after Jon and Arya were invited to the King's room and learnt to play cyvasse.Jon was a natural while Arya struggled Emmon also taught Jon and Arya valyrian and bravoosi. in the evening they would play with their wolves.the days passed and a horn signalled that they had reached the Qorvos King Emmon's kingdom.Jon was amazed that how much the people loved their king.Arya sulked because their direwolves had to ride in a cart s to not scare away the people.they entered the city and the king greeted several children who wanted to know when their lessons will resume.the king laughed and said very soon..and they entered a small castle.Jon noticed the castle was small but waterways and passages connected the castle to ease movement across the city.they were ushered inside the castle where Emmon was greeted by a very beautiful girl and some guards with her .Emmon introduced her as Princess Elara ,his cousin.He thought he saw both pain and joy in her eyes as to his shock she embraced him and Arya.  
  
"Jon this is Ser Arric and Ser Oscar . Arric and Oscar will be your guards as wel as your teachers,you will train with them learn from them.they both are excellent .  
turning to Arya he spoke"Arya this is Syrio Forel,your dancing master ,Septa Lemore who will carry on your lessons.my cousin will also give you lessons . "  
turning to another man ,a maester by his looks he spoke " this is Maester Marwyn,he will give you both lessons in history ,languages.he is an excellent teacher with loads of knowledge in his mind ."  
  
"Lord stark told me that you a poor dancer Arya ,he will give proper lessons and teach you Braavosi dancing.Jon you will train in the morning while Arya will have her dancing lessons. after breakfast you both will attend lessons with Marwyn and after that Arya will accompany Elara and Lemore while Jon will be with me. then you both will attend the city council's discussions. you will have the evenings to yourself and the next day will give opinions and your views to us.you will have one day break ,your only task will be to attend court with us. When you become fluent in Essosi languages and culture you will accompany to the places you want to visit.But till then,work hard .You will be pleased later.are we clear.?? rest now. I have to attend some matters.I will see you both at dinner. "  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX  
  
Pentos  
Every day passed just the same for Daenerys.She would weep for her brother Aemon at night. She would remember that day when a younger Dany while playing with Aemon said that he would make a better king than Viserys and Viserys happened to hear it.She cried that day when Viserys told her that he sold Aemon to the fighting pits,where he would soon die.  
That was the first time viserys hit her.years later when magister Illyrio took the starving siblings in,invited them to his mansion. Viserys was furious when a couple of years earlier ,after hearing Viserys rant on and on,Illyrio snapped and told him to shut up.he then revealed he only took them in ,because someone by the name of Emmon paid him regularly.that Emmon was now a king,and everything they had,clother they wore ,the food they ate,Emmon worked hard to provide it. She knew that Emmon still loved her but would not visit them because of Viserys .but once in a month while visiting the market,she would glimpse a man who looked like Viserys but was a lot more handsome would watch her with a sad smile.  
But today, months had passed and she had not seen him.  
Had he forgotten her.??  
No,it could not be.he would probably be stuck somewhere and visit her soon.  
Gods..She missed her brother.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions to the deal in westeros.

Varys looked around at the small council members and giggled to himself.things were going according to plan.the true king was now with his kingsguard ,his sister and uncle.  
The rumour of Ashara Dayne's pregnancy worked well.She was able to smuggle Rhaenys with her to Dorne. but unfortunately Princess Elia and her son were not able to flee the capital and were killed in the sack.  
  
Over the years ,the princess stayed in sunspear with her uncles posing as a bastard.No one suspected anything.It pleased him immensely when he learnt the princess was an excellent fighter learning from the red viper himself, and her mind was trained by Prince Doran. She was also a skilled healer with a vast knowledge of medicines as well as poisons.Ashara stayed with her posing as a septa,while ser Arthur and ser Oswell searched Essos for Rhaegar's siblings but William Darry hid them well.

  
He learnt about them only when the whispers of a valyrian child sold by his brother reached his years.He was struck by pain when he discovered how the young child was abused in the pits.the child could not fight so instead he was sold to a brothel,where one day he saved a whore from being stabbed by a drunk.soon after he and the whore disappeared.  
  
He heard more whispers only when during the greyjoy rebellion the child,now a young boy saved Ned stark. He heard about various 'accidents' in the brothel and the pit where Aemon was sold.This led him to consider the possibility if the whore the prince saved was a Faceless man or not.his skills were certainly that of an assassin.

But he knew the prince now a king was a good man.He still cared for his siblings and provided for them.he got ser Oswell and ser Arthur to bring together a proper army for the true king.With Rhaenys ,no Elara 's assistance he changed some ruins ,villages into a powerful city.  
And now he had brought back the king..Brilliant..  
Varys knew his instructions ,he passed on the truth to Qorvos and untrue whispers to the capital.  
He had got ser Jorah Mormont ,an exiled knight and Sandor Clegane to be Daenerys's sworn shields on Aemon's instructions.

  
Sandor who went to Essos after being badly insulted by the queen's idiot son,a courtesy of the spider.but the dog was a fierce fighter and had extensive knowledge about lannisters and their men.Plus Aemon had his own spies and men in westeros posing as knights ,sellswords ,common people,soldiers.  
He was broken from thinking about his scheme,when Robert and Cersei entered. and robert bellowed."why the hell did you call me here Jon,I was Going off to a hunt"  
Jon Arryn now an old man sighed " we need to bring Dorne back in the fold.we have no news of the two Targaryens - Viserys and his sister.else we may possibly face a new rebellion soon "  
Robert growled but before he could say anything the old Hand spoke again"perhaps a royal marriage".  
This time it was cersei who spoke up"my handsome son will not marry one of those whores."  
Arryn sighed" very well" while Stannis narrowed his eyes.  
"what else is new anyway.?" Robert said .  
"Lord Stark has signed a trade agreement with the king of Qorvos Emmon Stormborn" littlefinger spoke before Varys could say anything.  
"Hah.I remember that name,the boy who saved Ned,now a king.!!"  
"Lord Stark's daughter has been sent to foster in Qorvos along with his bastard as her sworn shield. "  
"Emmon is unmarried,isn't he?? Has a betrothal been made.? "  
"No your Grace, but we could increase the taxes on the North now." littlefinger said in his creepy way.  
"Shut up,littlefinger"Robert bellowed.  
"If you have nothing else,I am going hunting now"

Varys knew that only the Targaryens could rule the realm properly.Cersei and her son would ruin the realm

 

Olenna Tyrell knew somthing fishy was going on in the North.She called her grandchildren Margeary and Loras."my sweet roses ,you will go to North to dicuss trade opportunities with the Starks. We can easliy trade grains and food with them." Loras scowled "Why should we go to those savages"

  


Margeary gave her brother a long look and spoke"The Starks recently made an unusual deal with a city in Essos, which is surprising since the North has very less interaction with rest of Westeros "

  


Olenna nodded approvingly."you leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself for the cold.Good Luck"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions to the deal in westeros ..continued

It was one of the few instances that the Red Viper had a true smile on his face.People thought the viper was a carefree man,but none except a few knew the grief and pain he hid inside his chest.When little Rhaenys came to Sunspear, Oberyn wept with tears of joy and pain.she came soon after the news from the capital.He took to train her himself,and let no one except his family even see his niece. Under Oberyn and Doran the princess grew up as deadly as her uncle,with a mind as sharp as Valyrian steel.Now, after so many years of waiting and plotting,the schemes were coming to yield fruit.

Doran knew of Rhaegar's second wife. Elia had wrote to him that both she and Rhaegar loved her and told her brothers to keep her safe. Oberyn wanted to raise the banners immediately for the newborn king ,but Ashara and Doran told him to wait.they all thought Rhaegar had only one brother ,but the spider told them of Aemon during the greyjoy rebellion and some trusted dornishmen brought him to Sunspear.

Then started the great game,Arthur ,Ashara,Oswell,Rhaenys were dead to the world and Aemon told them to let them remain dead for some time.They all then went to Essos and silently and with different names built the foundation for the return of the dragons.

Now ,the North would also support house Targaryen.Hopefully,Ned Stark could bring Tullys into the fold.Some houses in the Riverlands and the Crownlands remained secretly loyal to the dragons among them houses Darry ,Tarly ,Celtigar,Valeryen.Lord Tarly's eldest son"Samwell " who supposedly fell from his horse and died during a hunt was actually in Qorvos aiding the Targaryens.The boy had his father 's mind for strategy and warfare. Some of the Martells were not happy when the spider sent a bastard Baratheon"Gendry".But Aemon refused to judge a son for his father's deeds .He reasoned that then he should be also judged for being the son of the mad king. Gendry proved to be a skilled smith and was a terror with a warhammer.They now had a loyal candidate for the Stormlands.  
Doran Martell mind came back to the present when his daughter Arriane entered his room.His daughter had her father's way of thinking.the father and daughter had convinced the rest of Westeros that they were estranged when actually they both loved each other.Doran cursed himself for even thinking of a match between his daughter and the mad idiot Viserys.   
Soon Elia and her son would be avenged.  
Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken


	5. Chapter 5

Jon sat back after a training session.Both Ser Arric and Ser Oscar were amazing fighters.Jon felt Ser Arric was the best swordsmen he ever met.Then ser Arric told him the king was an even better fighter than himself .Jon thought he was a good swordsmen but after meeting king Emmon's men doubted himself.The two men were efficient but brutal trainers. Ser Arric would always get him to repeat his footwork while Ser Oscar would work with his defence.Three months had passed but Jon was nowhere near their skill.Nonetheless,he was determined to improve himself.After the brutal training sessions which left him aching all over ,he and Arya would attend lessons with the maester.Their lessons were different from what he learnt under maester Luwin .Jon left their lessons were suited better to a prince or a future ruler.The maester taught them strategy ,battle tactics,languages with focus on valyrian.They even learnt about healing.Perhaps the lessons were meant for Arya.

Jon sucked at some of his lessons.This changed when his friends Sam and Gendry saw him struggling with an exercise of calculating required supplies during an year long castle siege.Sam offered him help and Jon would soon spend his evenings with Sam learning more about strategy and battle tactics then possible from the maester,sometimes even the king would help him.He often wondered if after Arya's fostering was over,could he have a chance to live in Qorvos. ?The people here apparently did not care about his stain of a bastard.He would often accompany the king,or his cousin or both of them who would both talk with him as if he was family and not a bastard.Even the septa Lemore was different from septa Mordane.She would talk with him with love and once when he was thinking of his mother and felt like crying,soothed him.Her embrace made him think perhaps a mother's embrace would be similar.  
Thinking of Arya made him smile.Arya loved the city.the first day when she went to her 'dancing' lessons,she sulked but returned during breakfast with a smile that threatened to split her face.She told him breathlessly that her ' dancing master was actually the former First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos and meant to teach her water dancing,a form of sword fighting,she was so happy.She even attended sewing lessons when she realised that sewing lessons would be beneficial in healing which she learnt from the princess.Jon was a bit worried when she revealed that she was also learning about making poisons and antidotes,but somehow knew that the princess would never let her get hurt. Now Arya became a good fighter,a decent healer and her manners and curtsies were better than any lady.She became good friends with Sam and Gendry and even learnt the basics of smithing from Gendry.Gendry was a quiet lad but a demon with his warhammer in the training yard.

Living with the Stormborn king,Jon sometimes felt they considered him family but sometimes the king would appear cold and ruthless.One instance was when a case of a rapist came up in the court. The man was gelded and was to serve his victim as a servant for six months.Jon himself hated those kind of men,like Rhaegar who kidnapped and raped his aunt Lyanna and bled the realm for it.But he felt sympathy for his children,Princess Elia,Rhaenys and her brother who were killed in the sack.None deserved such a fate.From what he heard Rhaenys's face could not be recognised.She was only recognised by her silk frock clutching her cat.  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Ned Stark sat in his bed.Sleep eluded him.  
His wife slept deeply beside him.His mind kept drifting back to his conversation with Jon's uncle ,Aemon. He had recognised Aemon as a Targaryen when he thanked the child who has saved his life.Aemon told him that he learnt the truth from William Darry when the old man was on his deathbed .The 8 year old told him that he would himself die but make sure Jon gets the throne.He told him they would meet again but by then Jon would have an army to win back his throne ,if needs be.

Two months ago,the child returned as a man ,a king whose aim was to give his nephew his birthright. After many conversations Ned agreed to send Jon with him.But it would appear suspicious to see a king leaving with a bastard.So Aemon made the suggestion to foster Arya with Jon accompanying her to ward off any spies while Jon would be groomed to rule.Aemon also agreed to hide the truth from Jon until Jon learnt what it meant to be a capable ruler ,though Aemon seemed angered by it.  
Aemon then revealed him of Rhaenys's survival who was dying to meet her brother.They also spoke of Lyanna while Aemon spoke of his sister Dany.Aemon revealed to Ned that he worried for her.Everyone thought that Dany and Viserys were the last Targaryens , but few knew of him.the ones who knew thought he was dead.He could not openly visit Dany as he had made some enemies as Emmon Stormborn, the masters of Slaver's Bay, who hated him because he had freed the 3 thousand unsullied gifted to him,as well as some dothraki khals.He revealed that one of his friends was Khal Drogo,who currently ruled the largest khalasar in Essos. An undefeated warrior,but one with a good heart. His enemies could harm Dany to break him.Apart from helping Jon,he wanted to protect his sister from Viserys.to Ned's shock,he told him he came close to killing his brother when Viserys tried to rape his sister.  
After Jon and Arya's departure, Ned quickly called a meeting of his bannermen under the pretense to discuss the trade deal.He then spoke separately with the four Northmen who knew part of the truth ,GreatJon umber,Richard Karstark,Robert Glover.Gregor Forrester along with Maege Mormont ,Ser Rodrick and his nephew Jory and told them the entire truth.  
To his relief,they all pledged to support Jon .But they all were worried about house Bolton.

Ned had heard the rumours of the Bolton Bastard Ramsey.All the stories made it clear he was a monster.Ned was warned not to trust Roose Bolton with the truth,who was himself a cruel man.Ned agreed wholeheartedly .Ned told them to keep the matters discussed among themselves while preparing their men for war.

A few days later Ned learnt from Catelyn that Margeary and Loras Tyrell were coming to Winterfell to discuss possible trade.This put him on guard.He knew of house Tarly 's allegiance but was unsure where the loyalties of the Tyrells lied.  
Ned knew that the Tyrells were like the Tully's ambitious and greedy  
.Ned was forced to marry Cat after Brandon's death to acquire the Tully forces.He only respected the Blackfish among the trouts.A good knight,he pledged to them even before his brother made his offer.He also knew why Lysa was wed to Jon Arryn.Apparently Jon Arryn tried to offer Ned's brother Benjen to Lysa,who would have accepted her,but the old trout made a man older than himself his goodson only so that his daughter would be the lady of a great house.Ned still hears Jon Arryn's words"With Benjen Lysa would be the wife of a lord's bannerman, but marrying you ,she would rule an entire kingdom".  
Ned had affection for his wife but hated some aspects of her.her treatment to Jon ,forcing Arya to be a lady, she had even made Sansa an ignorant girl believing in stories of stupid knights and giggling maids ,with no idea of the harsh reality of life ..A part of him still loved Ashara.He did not dishonour Ashara even when she offered herself,instead telling her he could give her no kingdom,but only his love and proposing her.She had accepted and he intended to speak with his father before that cursed war occurred, a war in which Ned lost his love,most of his family.

The sight of a rose in a vase reminded Ned of the Tyrells.Ned soon understood the Tyrells were here to poke their thorns. now nearlt one month had passed with them staying here. Margeary had charmed Sansa and Catelyn and would flirt with Robb.Loras was an arrogant ,but a good swordsmen and became friends with his children. He knew it was all set up by the cunning Queen of thorns but knew that if somehow he got the Tyrells on his side.With Dorne ,North,part of the Riverlands and Crownlands and the Reach,Jon would actually rule half the realm unknowingly.He could gain the largest army and the biggest fleet in Westeros .but soon,he felt his eyes dropping and decided to deal with the roses in the coming days.


	6. The Great Game Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrells plot.A dwarf considers the events. Arya thinks about her time in Essos as she returns to Winterfell after two years.

Margeary Tyrell had been groomed personally by the Queen of thorns. She felt herself a failure as she traveled back to the Reach with her brother Loras. She was given a simple task to find out what exactly was happening in the North.Even after staying there for three months she discovered no hidden secret or plot.It was so frustrating...!!!

Her carriage came to a halt as she realized they had reached Highgarden. She exchanged pleasantries with her family as Loras boasted of beating all of those Northern boys in the yard.She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw her grandmother watching her intently . Margeary offered to escort her grandmother to the gardens.She took her mentor's arm and they walked to the gardens to avoid being overheard.  
"How was the North,dear child.?Still as cold as ever.?"asked the mentor.  
"Either the Northmen are masters of the game or they are a bunch of idiots."replied the protege."I wrapped up Catelyn Stark and her daughter Sansa. But their knowledge is similar and limited to the rest of the lot."  
"I flirted with the heir,Robb let him see me accidently, but he would just blush.He would talk to me with barely hidden attraction.hmm, he was not a bad guy.A bit unaware of visible and hidden dangers,but he was courteous ,funny and genuinely nice."Margeary spoke lost in her thoughts.  
Olenna raised an eyebrow"Have you grown to care for the lad.??"  
When Margeary didn't reply,Olenna sighed and told her"You are a young girl,so I understand your affection.Perhaps we could use it later.Now,What of Ned Stark.?"

Margeary began " He is a good Lord whose people love him,quiet may appear cold but is kind on the inside.One thing I still wonder how did he get a bastard? He is considered to be one of the most honourable men alive. He could not have broken his vows to his wife "  
Olenna's mind wandered years ago." Catelyn Tully of Riverrun was promised to Brandon Stark,Ned Stark's elder brother.At that time ,Ned Stark was free to court other women,but after his brother's murder ,wed Tully to secure the trout's men.So it was possible ,that he loved another and had a child with her. Ashara Dayne was sent in disgrace from the capital when she became pregnant after the tourney of Harrenhal."  
Suddenly her eyes widened" Of course,Stark danced and chatted with Dayne .I even heard rumours of a proposal.The timeline fits.The bastard is actually a half Dayne ."  
Margeary curiously asked" What exactly happened after the sack of king's landing . ?"  
Oleena replied."Ned Stark rode with some men to Dorne where in the dead of night they killed the men guarding Lyanna with poisoned arrows.Among them were Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent who had gone to Dorne to raise men to avenge Rhaegar but failed to do so.Stark then visited Starfall where the dead were buried .Soon after Ashara Dayne killed herself.Ned Stark returned with her son after killing her brother and was wed to another.but he did his duty to her son. Now ,he has an alliance and a possible union with the king of a powerful city.A marriage between our houses seems a good idea. "Margeary blushed and Olenna hid a smile.  
"For now we wait , I am sending Loras back to his Renly. We atleast have a pawn in Renly..You will write to Robb Stark and remain updated of any peculiar news.Court him subtly."  
"Now I feel hungryl, call the foolish hens and get me something to eat ".  
Margeary smiled and instantly obeyed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Tyrion Lannister was a curious man.Ever since he heard of the northern deal with Qorvos ,his interest was piqued.His father and sister were not concerned with the matter but he found it interesting.The deal would make the North richer and in some years ,the North would become completely self sustained.Any man with a brain would not offer such a deal and lose business in a few years.Unless the deal was a pretense.But for what.???  
A rebellion. Stark was a good friend of the king. Tyrion knew Ned Stark hated Jamie for an oathbreaker, and Tywin Lannister for the murders in the sack .No,it could not be.  
But,Tyrion could not deny that with the might of Qorvos ,the North would become the most powerful of the seven kingdoms.  
Hmm, perhaps the deal was made in exchange for a bride.Could be possible,the younger Stark girl was rumored to resemble her late aunt.If a Prince after whom Cersei and half the women in Westeros lusted,fell for Lyanna Stark then the girl could possibly become a great beauty. Tyrion then decided the girl in his bed should be paid more attention than the Starks and allowed himself to get lost in her warmth.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Arya was excited to return home after two years.A part of her despaired .She loved Qorvos.The people were so good. Arric, Oscar ,Sam, Gendry, Lemore, princess Elara and the king .She was now a fighter, an excellent healer and under septa Lemore and the princess learnt the curtsies and manners required of a highborn girl.  
Even thinking of the king made her knees weak.She understood why girls would swoon over him. Many nights of hers were spent thinking of how would it be like being wed to him.He was different from other men.He encouraged her to fight and pursue her dreams,but taught her to keep her thoughts under a mask and her talent hidden . He told her to not reveal her ability unless required."When you go against someone, never let them them know what you can do.Surprise him and victory will be yours"Arya thought they were wise words. He did not care that Jon was a bastard.She felt sad when Jon told her he would ask father's permission to settle in Qorvos. But Arya knew how happy Jon was.

Jon was now a great swordsmen.Her heart was bursting with pride when Ser Arric told Jon that there was nothing he could teach him further.Everyone there liked Jon.the king taught Jon himself.All of them had groomed Jon into an able leader. Gendry told her one day that perhaps Jon could be given administration of one of the smaller towns of Qorvos. Maybe,the king had recognised Jon's potential and had taught him everything required to be a good administrator and ruler.

The king himself was a good ruler.He had opened schools all over Qorvos where all the children were taught to defend themselves and learnt their lessons by maesters .He made sure everyone regardless of birth,wealth knew how to read and write.He would often give lessons himself.Princess Elara similarly ran healing centers which anyone could visit. Arya ,Sam, Gendry and Jon were often assigned duties in the centers or the schools were they gave lessons or healed people.Older children were allowed and encouraged to pursue trades if they preferred ,if someone wanted to be a soldier ,they were sent to one of the Captains who would evaluate the recruits and then would train them.  
Girls could similarly become soldiers,healers,merchants whatever they wanted.!!! She wished Westeros would learn from them.

They had visited Braavos,Pentos ,Myr Lys .They even met with a Dothraki horde.The king was friends with the khal,Drogo , she remembered the name. While returning to Qorvos,they were attacked by another khalasar. All of them fought against the khalasar. Thankfully ,the khalasar was a small one who would kidnap travelers and sell them in Slaver's Bay.There during the battle she saw the true fighting ability of the king and his men.Each one of them killed a dozen men,even septa Lemore killed two men with a dagger who had attacked her.the Princess killed three men in the blink of an eye.That day,Jon and Arya had their first kill.Later,in Qorvos ,the princess came to Arya and asked her how she was coping.When Arya broke down in her arms,she consoled her and told her that each life mattered."Never take pleasure in killing, the fact you are distraught over the loss of someone's life means that you understand the value of life". Arya had to resist an embarrassing urge to kiss the princess. Later,Jon told her that the king and Ser Arric told him the same thing.  
Arya was sad that Gendry, Septa Lemore and the princess stayed in Qorvos.She wanted to show them Winterfell .Now Arya was accompanied by septa Tyene and Syrio ,Ser Arric ,Ser Oscar who both wore helms,Jon and the king.

In the distance ,the towers of Winterfell became visible. Arya became excited and raced her horse to the gates to the worry of septa Tyene and the amusement of the rest who had grown to know her.


	7. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon return North.Jon learns the truth

Sansa stood with her family to welcome Arya back .While a small part of her felt ashamed at how she had treated her sister, another part was still angry that Arya was the one who got to stay with a real king and a princess.She was worried about Arya's possible behavior among royalty. Father seemed nervous and mother and Sansa's siblings were excited and restless.  
Some noise from the gates took her gaze at the entrance.Instead of a procession, a beautiful Northern girl came in riding as if she was a centaur.There were gasps all around the courtyard made by the older people.Following the girl,a direwolf as big as a pony entered, and after it came the king with his men. Sansa was startled when she realized the rider was Arya. Horseface wildling Arya had grown in to a beauty..!!

Mother looked just as amazed. Arya rode around the yard before dismounting at the same time the king did and curtsied gracefully in front of father.Father was staring at Arya with wide eyes and suddenly hugged her tightly .Arya returned the embrace similarly.She had grown ,a bit shorter than Sansa .She was dressed in breeches and a brown jerkin and a wide smile but her eyes looked sharp.  
The king greeted father next while Arya curtsied to mother who still looked shocked, then suddenly hugged her . Robb , Bran and Rickon attacked Arya in a fierce hug as soon as mother released her. Arya then met Sansa 's eyes and a gave her a polite greeting ,the warmth suddenly gone from her eyes. Sansa was a bit hurt,then she saw Jon standing with the guests.He looked older,tied his longer hair like father.He had grown into a lean but strong man.The feeling of guilt again her as she remembered how she would ignore Jon.

Ned Stark looked at his son and daughter. Arya resembled Lyanna so much it took his breath away . Jon had the looks of both his parents.His build and nose ,chin , jawline were similar to Aemon and Rhaegar .But he had Lya's hair,eyes and long face. Arya and Jon both had a quiet confidence of a warrior piquing Ned's interest in their adventures.But he still kept up with the farce and welcomed the guests.Ned immediately recognized Arthur and Oswell .  
"Lord Stark, fostering your children was a joy.You certainly have many questions ,but my men and myself feel tired after the journey.But I would like to visit your godswood ,I heard a lot about it."the king spoke.  
Ned understood " Rooms have been prepared for everyone.There will be a feast tonight.please come with me, and everyone enjoy our hospitality."  
Jon's two uncles walked together while Arya and Jon were attacked by curious siblings.  
"He feels himself to be a stain on your honour " Aemon tone went cold.  
Ned sighed"It is my fault,I wanted to tell Cat the truth ,but stopped myself "  
"I understand that, Jon asked me if he would be welcome in Qorvos. But he is a gem , a sharp mind, an excellent sword, compassion and honour . I am proud of him.The tyrells visited you ?"  
Ned looked at Aemon"They learnt nothing, the girl Margeary poked her nose while her brother Loras is an arrogant idiot."  
"She is a protege of Olenna Tyrell. It means the Tyrells are interested.But they are ambitious , they will do anything for a crown."  
"It is time for the truth to come out , I suggest in a few days ,I would voice a thought to visit the Wall, my great uncle Maester Aemon is at the Wall .you should accompany us with Jon." said Aemon 

Ned spoke" The entire North supports Jon ,how did Arya do ?"  
"She is a force of nature. A fighter,healer with proper manners .She even attended sewing lessons." Aemon said with a smile  
Ned chuckled.  
Aemon grew serious " There is another matter. Lord Stark, she adores me.You can see it in her eyes,but I love Rhaenys. She is a good girl,I don't want to break her heart."  
Ned felt numb .  
Aemon spoke again."The Targaryens took multiple wives , if it is fine with you and her ,it is a possiblity. Rhaenys is fond of her and has no objections."  
Ned wanted to punch him but saw the sincerity in his eyes.He remembered Rhaegar had two wives.  
He nodded"We can talk about it later."

They both returned to the castle.

The feast was about to start.Ned Stark sat at he high table. Arya was to enter with Aemon. Jon sat with Arric (Arthur) and Oscar(Oswell). Everyone was impatient.  
A herald sounded thir arrival .Aemon entered with Arya on his arm .Ned was amazed. His wild daughter was dressed as a beauty. She wore a red gown,her hair left open and a bit of make up on her face. Aemon was dressed well in black .His mind went back to Rhaegar and Lya. The entire hall looked speechless as Arya curtsied gracefully and went to her seat while Aemon joined Ned.He closed his open mouth and spoke"Let us begin."  
The next few days Aemon would talk with Jon,Arya Ned and his men. Arya again shocked septa mordane and the women when she sew a beautiful direwolf and gifted it to her father.  
Soon Aemon spoke his thoughts and Robb , Ned, Jon ,Aemon ,His guards (Jon's kingsguard ) prepared to journey to the wall . At the wall,"Ned introduced Aemon to the men of the watch.The Watch was in a deplorable condition.  
The same evening , Jon sat alone in a corner when he spotted a man about to stab Lord Commander Mormont..The man later confessed that his father was a wildling killed by Mormont. The man was later executed.Lord Commander Mormont shocked everyone when the next morning ,he gifted Jon 'Longclaw 'House Mormont's ancestral blade saying Jon was a worthy man capable of wielding the sword with honour. Jon was shocked but accepted all the same with a vow he will prove himself worthy of the Valyrian steel sword.  
Two days later , Jon was called in a meeting.He entered the room and saw his father ,Robb,uncle Benjen ,Maester Aemon, king Emmon ,Ser Arric ,Ser Oscar waiting for him.He was asked to sit.  
His father spoke nervously "Jon,today I am going to tell you about your mother. Everyone here is related to you by blood or oath."  
Jon and Robb were shocked while the rest kept quiet.  
Ned alone spoke"My brother and father were killed by Aerys Targaryen ,my brother went to the capital when someone told him Lyanna had been kidnapped.But , the truth is Lya loved Rhaegar.He had taken her as a second wife and planned to overthrow his mad father.The tourney of Harrenhal was a pretense for planning. It was foiled when Aerys came there, suspicious of everyone.Lya was kept in Dorne, protected by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent. Ashara Dayne was sent back to Dorne when she supposedly became pregnant.But it was a lie,Ashara was never dishonoured .It was a plot in which she smuggled princess Rhaenys with her to Dorne.She then went to Lya and stayed with her until Lya died.Lya died there in my arms."

"Contrary of what many think,Lya died of childbirth after making me promise to protect her son,the true Targaryen king of Westeros .The kingsguard remained in Dorne while I brought Lya's son with me , in order to protect him from Robert and the Lannisters I claimed him as my son. Jon ,your true name is Aegon Targaryen ,rightful king of Westeros. For years we all have worked to give you your birthright.You were sent to Qorvos so that you could be groomed to rule and be properly trained. "  
Ned broke off ,the room was silent .  
Emmon continued "Ser Arric and Ser Oscar swore themselves to you right from the moment when you were born. Elara is your sister Rhaenys ,septa Lemore is Ashara Dayne ."  
He took a deep breath "My name is not Emmon, I was born Aemon Stormborn of house Targaryen ,Rhaegar was my older brother. I am your uncle"  
Jon Snow was silent,"Jon please say something,say that you hate us.Please Jon"Aemon spoke in a choked voice.  
The silence was finally broken off by Jon standing up .He spoke quietly."I would like to be alone". he was gone from the room in a blink.  
Robb Stark spoke with tears in his eyes"Jon suffered for years, he was desperate to know his mother's name ,you shattered his world.He will always be my brother" He raced off after Jon.  
Aemon started to go after them"Leave them be,they both need time."  
Aemon sat back sadly .He knew nothing would be the same now,but hoped otherwise...


	8. A tale of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon struggles with the truth. Aemon opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING... dark content in the chapter.

Jon looked at the Land -Beyond -The Wall from the top of the Wall.His mind was spinning.He felt angry, hurt,  betrayed , lost.   _Ned Stark is not my father_.  All his life he wanted to be a Stark. Now, he was not even a Snow.He was a Targaryen. Robb came after him crying and begging him to return . Jon refused to do so. Even my name is a lie ,he thought. Arya was his cousin. Emmon was his uncle. Princess Elara is his sister.

Jon was lost in his thoughts and did not notice the sound of someone approaching .He noticed only when the man sat close to him and like Jon his gaze was near the horizon .Emmon , no Aemon his mind reminded him.The two men sat in silence After a long time Aemon spoke.

“I can never understand how you are feeling.”

Jon broke him off“ No, you can never know ,what being a bastard means .Hated by half the people who ever saw me, no place to belong and a stain on someone’s honor.I was nothing but the shame of house Stark” .He laughed humourlessly.

Aemon spoke in a calm voice.”Arya loves you ,so does Robb, Ned ,Benjen ,Rhaenys so do I. ”

Aemon turned to him “Do you know why  I am  called Stormborn.? I share the name with my twin sister Daenerys. We were born in the midst of the worst storm ever seen. Our mother died birthing us. We were taken by Ser William Darry along with my brother Viserys and some loyal men and women. After Ser Darry’s death,Viserys grew mad.I was a young child but I understood the madness. Before dying Ser Darry told me about your mother.I never told Viserys or Dany.”

Aemon knew he had Jon’s attention now .He continued “  One day while playing ,Dany  jested I would be a better king than Viserys. That same night Viserys sold me to a fighting pit. He wanted me to die there. Ser Darry would teach me before his death,but what do you think happened there. I was passed off as entertainment among the men.They would force me to dance ,sing, sometimes beat me. I was often starved for days. The pit master decided I was a burden and I was sold the next day to a brothel But that night,two drunk men came to me and raped me the entire night.I still have nightmares about them.”

Aemon paused for a minute .“Then I was sold in a brothel .Men have different tastes. Some like women, some  like young girls ,some like to beat the girls, some like boys .One of the whores there ,she would take care of me .She would heal my bruises ,wipe away the blood. She taught me to see through people and use them.She taught me that words are as deadly as swords. I will skip some of my life there.I have never shared it and don’t want to.Then one day ,a drunk was about to stab her . I pushed the man and fled away with the whore. The  whore killed any man who tried to stop us. Later she revealed that she was a Faceless assassin and offered me a chance to become like her I went with her trained but some years later I refused to kill a child who was to be my intended target.To finally be free of them,I had to kill my mentor, who rescued me years ago.”

A tear slipped from Aemon’s eye .”Then I came to Westeros ,met Ned Stark and vowed to give you your birthright.I was then escorted by some Dornishmen to Dorne where I met Rhaenys, Ashara and the rest. We formed a plan .Qorvos is actually the foundatation  for your empire.”

“I also have provided for both my siblings.Even Viserys as much as I hate him.”

Jon was looking at Aemon with tears as Aemon continued

”I know you had a difficult life.But , tell me .Did you ever starve.? You have siblings who love you and a man who loves you like his son. Rhaenys cried every night thinking about her mother and brother until she met you. Since then , she  is as protective of you as I am.You had a somewhat happy and stable childhood even if you were considered a bastard. I was a prince but that did not not people from using me ,hurting me.  ”

Aemon rose up ” I know you need time to deal with this. But always remember, a lot of people love you. No one knows my past entirely Jon. Not even you, there are some things I have not told you .Those things are too painful for me to share. “

 

His voice then changed into a cheery one.”Now , will you sulk here or face the truth ?”

Jon rose up and embraced his uncle.”Thank you uncle Aemon” he said with a grin.

Aemon chuckled and together the two dragons went to face the world.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ned paced in the room.Robb had returned some hours before and told them Jon had refused to come down from the top of the wall .Aemon had gone then to talk to Jon.None of them had returned.

The door opened and both of them entered the room.

They took seats side by side.Taking a deep breath ,Jon spoke “  I know my behavior earlier was immature. But I want to thank each one of you for sacrificing so much for my sake. I ask for aid and guidance , and swear to always consider your opinions. ”

Turning to Ned Stark Jon spoke in a soft voice “ No matter who sired me, you were the one who raised me and you will always be my father .”

Addressing the other men ,Jon first turned to Robb “You are my closest friend and brother. Now and always.”

“Uncle Benjen  you were the first uncle I knew and I love you ”

“.Ser Arthur ,Ser Oswell I shall strive to be worthy of your dedication and efforts .”

“ Maester Aemon ,I don’t know you well but from uncle Benjen’s stories you are the wisest man alive. I would be glad to be of any advice you have. ”

 The blind master spoke" You sound  exactly like my brother Aegon V. He also wanted my advice . I will give you the same advice I gave him . You will find little joy in your rule, but with luck, you'll find the strength to do what needs to be done .Remember , we're all human. Oh, we all do our duty when there's no cost to it. Honor comes easy then. Yet, sooner or later in every man's life there comes a day when it's not easy. A day when he must choose  .It takes a man to rule, not a  boy. Kill the boy, Jon Snow.   Kill the boy, and let the man be born. Let a king leave this room." The old man ended his speech.

Jon blinked back his tears. He spoke gently “.Thank You , I will always remember you. ”

Then Aegon ‘s gaze hardened .Turning to his men  ,he spoke “Shall we begin.? ”


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war council and plans are made to give the Targaryens the throne

Ned Stark cast his eye all over his nephew's war council. Jon/Aegon and Emmon/Aemon sat side by side with the kingsguard on either side of them.Facing them Ned sat with Robb ,Benjen,Maester Aemon and Benjen by his side. In the middle of the table was a map of Westeros .Ned had been shocked when Aemon revealed he had an army 30,000 strong and a small but powerful fleet .Further about 1500 of them were already in Westeros .  
Aemon started speaking "First,we shall look at our allies.Along with Qorvos, we have the North and Dorne with us .The Tullys and the Vale are an uncertainty because of Lysa Arryn nee'Tully. The West and Stormlands will be against us.From the Reach we have House Tarly’s support. The Tyrells are oppurtunists.We have to be wary of them .Margeary and Loras Tyrell were no doubt sent by Olenna Tyrell. But,it cannot be denied that their allegiance can move things faster. They have ties with houses Hightower and Redwyne "  
Taking a sip of his ale,he continued” We have to play our hand carefully and smartly.I cannot deny that there will not be losses,but the losses can be minimized .”  
All the men seemed to be in agreement.Robb spoke up “Theon can get us the Iron Islands.We can send him to Pyke.He is our brother as well.”  
Robb was interrupted by Aegon.”Robb ,Theon has been away for his family from a long time.Here it is different.The truth is he is a hostage.But if he goes to Pyke ,we risk an Ironborn Invasion as well as leaking of the secrets to King’s Landing before it is time.It is dangerous .”  
Ned agreed with his nephew.”He speaks true Robb.I believe we should continue our meeting in Winterfell .I have planned a feast to celebrate Arya’s nameday and it gives a perfect opportunity to discuss with the other Northen leaders as well.”  
Aemon and Aegon nodded .The next day they said goodbye to Castle Black and started on their journey back to Winterfell.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Catelyn sat in her room thinking about Emmon Stormborn .He was of Robb’s age and had made himself a king all by himself.She thought about wedding Sansa to him .Sansa would be a queen .But ,she could not deny how good Qorvos was for Arya .Her youngest daughter still had her wildness but could become a perfect lady when required. .  
But she thought it odd how much time the king spent with the bastard .Arya was fond of Emmon.Also ,one of Emmons guards looked familiar.But she was more concerned about the two ravens that had arrived some time back. Jon Arryn was dead. King Robert Baratheon was coming to Winterfell .The second raven was from Lysa .He accused the Lannisters of murdering her husband. Suddenly ,a horn blew in the distance.She heard voices and a jolt discovered Robb’s voice among them .She checked her appearance and rushed to the yard to welcome her family.  
  
Ned retreated to his solar with Emmon, Robb and Jon when he found about Robert’s journey to Winterfell.He explained the contents of the letters to them. Jon and Robb had blank looks while Emmon was thinking. Arric and Oscar stood outside keeping watch. It was Jon’s idea that it would look suspicious if they also were in the solar.They would be told later.  
Jon spoke”Ser Arthur And Ser Oswell cannot be here .Aemon can be easily recognized too .The best would be if I remain away from them and keep acting as uncle Ned’s son.”  
Aemon nodded.”Ser Oswell will go back to Qorvos .He will command the army with Samwell. Ser Arthur will go to Dorne via Braavos and take note of the Dornish forces .He will then return to Aegon’s side after Robert goes back to the capital. Syrio will accompany Arthur till Braavos from where he will sail to the capital along with 500 men posing as tradesmen ,craftsmen and command a small army about 1000 strong. He will be a Braavosi merchant looking for trade .As for me….”  
Aemon stopped when the door opened and Ser Arthur peeked in.”A letter from Qorvos.Urgent was written on the front of the letter.”  
Aemon took the letter and read it. His eyes turning murderous losing his usual calm expression.”That monster.I should have killed him when I had the chance.”He muttered angrily.  
Jon sat up straight and read the letter ,his eyes widening .  
“Jon, what does it say.?”Robb asked worriedly.  
Jon took a glance at his uncle and turned to Robb.”Viserys sold his sister Daenerys to a Dothraki khal in exchange for his army.They will be married in Pentos.”  
Ned was shocked. Aemon calmed himself with effort.”Lord Stark,I will accompany Ser Oswell to Essos.Ser Arthur ,send a reply to prepare 10,000 men and tell them to attack Pentos.I will destroy that khalasar.”  
Arthur broke him off.”My prince,it is very dangerous to do so.” Jon rose up and spoke to him .Aemon was shaking.Ned knew exactly how Aemon was feeling.  
Whatever Jon said to him worked as with an angry sigh he muttered “Very well, I will do as such. Lord Stark ,I will be leaving with Jon. Robert no doubt wants to make you his hand.Accept the offer ,take Arya with you.Rhaenys has taught Arya .She is smart .Varys is also working with us.You will hire Syrio as Arya’s dancing master.He will watch your back.Should you need it,you will have 1000 men with you .Carry on with that farce until I deal with Viserys and return. Also arrange a betrothal between Robb and Margeary .Do not tell them anything now,be careful of them.When the time is right, tell them the truth.”  
Turning to Robb “You will stay and get ready to march on a moment’s notice. When you march, you will cut off King’s Landing from aid by either the Vale or the West. Some lords of Riverlands will help you. The Hill tribes of the Vale will aid you.Maintain a powerful reserve and men to protect the North when you leave. Dorne will similarly cut off the Stormlands and the Reach too if needs be. They will be aided by the Tarlys.Ser Oswell will get an opportunity to attack the capital .He will engage Stannis Baratheon. Half of the Royal fleet is ours. Meanwhile,I will take Casterly Rock.”  
Ned had to admit that Aemon was a smart commander. He swore then he will die himself but ensure Jon gets the throne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in Pentos and the North

Catelyn Stark moved her eyes all over the courtyard checking if everything was in order. A raven from White Harbour informed them that King Robert would arrive far sooner than expected. King Emmon would meet the King ,but three of his guards went back .  
She was surprised when Ned had announced Emmon and Arya’s bethoral. But, she was angry when she found that Arya would be a second wife. The first would be Emmon’s cousin Princess Elara. Apparently polygamy was practiced in Emmon’s family. But both Ned and Arya were unbothered by it.The good thing that came out of all that was that the bastard went away with the guards to Qorvos.  
Finally ,after so many years of bearing her husband’s stain that boy would be gone forever.A trumpet sounded the King’s arrival.Catelyn was shocked when her eyes fell upon Robert Baratheon. The warrior king was gone, in his place a fat drunk came in riding and greeted Ned.Robert went still when he saw Emmon ,but after the introductions nodded and greeted him.Robert greeted her and her family .He stopped and stared at Arya but recovered when she was announced as Emmon’s intended.  
Queen Cersei looked beautiful. The crown prince Joffrey was a good looking boy who smiled at Sansa while Sansa blushed .Catelyn escorted the Queen inside while Ned and Robert went to the crypts.

Few Days Later…….

Catelyn sat by Bran’s side as she had done for the past two days. A part of her died when Maester Luwin told her Bran could never use his legs again. But then,Arya had used some Essosi potions and healed Bran. Bran would still be a cripple but now he would be able to atleast walk with a cane.Her child’s dreams of being a knight were dashed now.  
Catelyn learnt why Arya adored Emmon.He was a good man,he would change Bran’s bandages along with Luwin,get his medicines on time and had helped Arya to run the castle for the past two days.  
She still remembered the cold aspect of him when he insulted Queen Cersei and the Lannisters.A day after their arrival,when Arya was recounting her days in Qorvos, Cersei who was a bit too drunk had scoffed and said Qorvos was nothing in front of Casterly Rock. Emmon was probably the son of a Lyseni whore and some idiot peasant.  
The entire room had gone silent at her words while Arya looked at her murderously.Emmon just smiled and said atleast he was not from a family of turncloaks.He went on to mocking the Lannisters.  
Cersei’s father greastest accomplishments were murders of innocent children and women as a young man and during the sack of King’s Landing .He was nothing but a turncloak who could anyone for power .Emmon had also chided Joffrey and when Joffrey had threatened him he simply reminded him that he had fought more battles than Joffrey’s namedays. Jamie Lannister was a backstabber who killed his king.He could have taken king Aerys prisoner to answer for his crimes.  
King Robert had laughed loudly while the Lannisters were stunned.  
Then two days later,Robert ,Ned ,Emmon ,Robb were gone on a hunt and the rest were busy when they discovered Bran had fallen.

XOXOXOXOXO  
Daenerys Targaryen sat in her bed crying.Today was her wedding .Viserys had made the deal with Illyrio Mopatis to gain an army to match Aemon’s. Illyrio would make a lot of wealth from the deal. Khal Drogo was a fearsome man. Daenerys had got a new handmaiden Nym who would embrace her. Nym later revealed she was sent by Aemon to aid her.She also revealed that Sandor and Jorah were her guards on Aemon’s orders and Drogo was a friend of Aemon, but Drogo did not know about that .Aemon could not break her marriage as it would break Drogo and Aemon’s peace treaty between the armies of Qorvos and Vaes Dothrak. But he would send more people to help her. Daenerys’s face hardened as she remembered Nym words.”You are certainly being sold. Aemon can do nothing about it but you can take matters in your own hands. “ She then read Aemon short letter to Daenerys.   
“Little sister ,  
I know you would hate me now but I am powerless to do anything about your situation.But I promise Viserys will hurt you no more. You will have your own loyal men .Remember you are a dragon.Be a dragon.Not one like Viserys but a true one.The Dothraki will obey you not Viserys,you are their Khaleesi.Tell Drogo who you are, who I am.   
By the time this will have reached you, you would probably be married.There is a lot I want ot say .I will speak of it with you in person.Rhaenys ,Rhaegar’s daughter is alive and together we rule Qorvos.I could not bring you with me as it would expose you to danger.I regret that I missed our entire life . I am currently in Westeros posing as Emmon Stormborn. House Targaryen will rule Westeros again.  
Think of this as an opportunity to become free and powerful. Open your wings and fly,my little dragon .  
Please forgive me and remember I love you now and always.  
Your brother  
The Dragonknight ”

Daenerys knew she could never hate Aemon. Aemon had helped both her and Viserys while struggling himself. Rhaenys was alive…!!  
Daenerys then decided she would be a Khaleesi .Together House Targaryen would build a new empire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.I shifted to a new city.So for some time,fewer updates.Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The entire castle of Winterfell was tense. Someone had tried to murder Bran. Little Bran would be dead if not for the direwolf Summer and Arya. Summer bit off the assassin’s fingers while Arya quickly took him captive. A Valyrian dagger was found on the assassin.  
  
King Robert spoke in a shocked voice that he recognized the dagger. It originally belonged to Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert took it from Rhaegar’s corpse. The dagger then went missing some months ago. Everyone got another shock when it was discovered that the assassin had killed himself in the dungeon. Now, it was a mystery who wanted a child dead.  
  
Emmon Stormborn sat with Ned Stark in the Godswood. They had instructed the guards to refuse anyone entry .Both of them were worried.  
  
“Lord Stark, I heard Arya saying that Bran is sure footed. He could never have fallen.”Aemon spoke.  
  
Ned looked at him and replied.”A few weeks earlier Cat’s sister Lysa sent her a letter that her husband Jon Arryn was killed by the Lannisters .Perhaps Bran was attacked due to the same reason and Lannisters are behind it .I talked to Robert. He said Jon was fine but the night he died he had problems with his bowels and had a sudden fever.”  
  
Aemon eyes snapped to Ned.”He was given Tears of Lys. A rare and costly poison . It would have caused the same effects.”  
  
Ned was shocked.”Those bloody Lannisters have murdered Jon. Now they attacked my son.” He snapped.  
  
Aemon was silent .After some time he replied “No,the Lannisters would not have killed him.They are not so stupid. Everyone knows you would be Hand after Jon. Wait Lord Stark,you might not like this but from what I heard from the spider as well as my spies Lysa Arryn is mad. Her son is sickly and is still nursed by his mother.”  
  
Ned got another shock .Aemon spoke again.”What do you know of Petyr Baelish.?”  
  
“He was fostered with my wife and her siblings.Later ,he challenged my brother for Cat’s hand and was injured in a duel.He was later banished from Riverrun. Son of the Lord of Fingers ,in the Vale. Now he serves as Master of Coin in Robert’s council.”  
  
“Why exactly was Baelish banished.?”  
  
“He..Oh Gods “ Ned suddenly stopped and his eyes widened.  
  
Aemon was worried “Lord Stark.”  
  
Ned cut him off.”Baelish dishonored Lysa . Lysa became pregnant but she was given moontea by her father. Then she was hurriedly married to Jon .Baelish came to court on Jon’s recommendation. Infact, he rose up in power only due to Jon. Jon told me that during the Greyjoy rebellion .And now, Jon is dead. Lysa is regent of the Vale. Whoever marries her will be Lord protector of the Vale. I heard rumors of Baelish and Lysa’s closeness. Could she have murdered Jon.? He was an old man. His death would not seem too suspicious and could be passed off as natural.”  
  
Aemon continued.”Arryn dead, a letter turns the Starks against the Lannisters . Half the realm would be in chaos. If Bran had not fallen then Robert would have returned with you. Then Bran or one of your children would have been attacked. The assassin would be killed .All that would remain will be a missing dagger which could be used to blame anyone ,the Lannisters, even Robert. Then by harming you somehow, the North would rise in rebellion and Tullys could be just as easily drawn in the war.”  
  
The Vale may or may not participate. Tyrells are opportunistic .Before long Westeros would be at war. Whoever plotted this is a master of the Game.”  
  
Ned sighed.”What do you think I should do.? I want to kill Baelish and the Lannisters.”  
  
Aemon replied.”You will go with Robert. Be careful. Work with Varys. Let Joffrey and Sansa’s betrothal remain for now. Robb will organize the army. Arya will go with you. The rest of your family will stay in Winterfell. Jon will be safe with Rhae. Arthur will organize the Dornish forces. Syrio is in the capital. I organized for some more men .If required you will have now 2000 fighters with you in the capital. Also Arya is smart and deadly.”  
  
“My sister was sold to Khal Drogo.It may prove benificial for us. Drogo is actually a good man. If Dany works like I now she will, we may have a Dothraki army with us. Oswell is going to meet with Dany. He will explain our plan.”  
  
Ned looked at Aemon.”Why didn’t you break your sister’s wedding? I know Dothraki are dangerous but you could have beaten them”  
  
Aemon spoke ”What do you think would happen if Emmon Stormborn went to war for the Targaryens. If that news would reach Westeros we would have a bloodbath here. It has caused me immense pain that I could not protect my little sister. I have sent loyal men to her .They will help her.”  
  
Ned nodded. His respect for Aemon grew more.”I have received a reply from Olenna Tyrell as well.She accepted my proposal. Margeary will wed Robb four months from now. She will come by the next moon along with one of her brothers. We can get the Tyrells with us. But one thing ,that puzzles me is that Olenna is more than ready to wed Robb and Margeary. ”  
  
Aemon replied.”Robb is the heir to the North. The grandson of Hoster Tully, Lord of the Riverlands. Theon is heir to the Iron Islands. He is also cousin to the heir of the Vale and future goodbrother to a ruler of a powerful city in Essos. The Tyrells think that Margeary’s other goodsister will be the Queen. With the Tyrells, Robb would actually be the most powerful man in Westeros. Margeary would be a queen in all but name.Now ,we should return or your friend Robert will throw a tantrum.”  
  
The two men chuckled and returned back to the castle.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
  
Jon Snow stepped foot into the castle of Qorvos again. But now ,he knew the truth.  
  
His mind was churning. He would meet his sister soon .A sister who grieved for years. His heart stopped when Elara came to greet him .She gave him an embrace, Jon hugged her tightly and whispered.”Sister”  
  
Rhaenys was overwhelmed and holding back her tears took the newly arrived men to a private location. She embraced her brother again and both of them cried …..


	12. Khaleesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea

Daenerys sat in her tent as Nym braided her hair. Nearly eight months had passed since she discovered she was with child, Drogo’s child. Daenerys had revealed to Drogo who her brother was. Drogo held Aemon in high esteem. He told her that her brother was a warrior fit to be a great khal.  
  
Unfortunately Viserys was also present there at the time. Her idiot brother was drunk and threatened Drogo. He pulled a sword on Daenerys’s stomach. The idiot then proceeded to tell Drogo to either go and kill Aemon or he will carve out Daenerys’s stomach. Daenerys was a bit sad when Drogo gave Viserys his golden crown..Her thoughts then went to her men. Sandor Clegane’the Hound ’ was a ferocious man but underneath all that the man had honour. One day Sandor was drunk and revealed his story. His brother Gregor ‘The Mountain’ had burnt his face and had killed their father and baby sister.  
  
Sandor was angry because at that time he was small and weak. He could not defend his little sister against that monster. Daenerys had opened to him as well and told him all about Viserys and Aemon. Sandor hated those men who harmed little girls .He had twice broken Viserys’s nose when Viserys had tried to hit her..  
  
Jorah Mormont was a bit different. Sandor had told her the truth of Jorah. Jorah had sold men into slavery and he fled Westeros when Ned Stark called for his head. Daenerys expressed her hate of Ned Stark but then Sandor told her the causes of Robert’s Rebellion. She was ashamed when she realized she hated an honorable man. She felt disgusted as she remembered her father was a madman who burnt children , men , women alive. Her heart broke every time she remembered her mother was raped by her father. Her father was called ‘the Mad King’. She realized all of Viserys’s stories were false and Viserys had been just like their father , a madman. Viserys had denied all of that and called Sandor a Lannister dog who their evil brother had sent to kill them. Daenerys trusted Sandor and took his side against Viserys. Later,Sandor took a vow to serve her till the end of his life. Now, she considered Sandor a dear friend.  
  
Nym revealed her name was Nymeria Sand, a daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.She had taught Daenerys to wield a knife .She had also taught her techniques to use in her bed.  
  
Daenerys was broken from her thoughts as Doreah , a handmaiden provided by Viserys announced the arrival of a guest,Ser Oscar. Nymeria had already told her who Oscar actually was. Daenerys allowed him entry .Ser Oscar entered escorted by Sandor , Jorah and two dothraki. Daenerys told them to leave except Sandor. Oscar narrowed his eyes at Sandor but remained silent. He looked around the tent and nodded at Nym. He then addressed Daenerys.  
  
He began “Princess, you might probably know who I am.”Daenerys nodded and bid him to continue.  
  
He continued ” I was sent by your brother to aid you. I would have arrived earlier but it took months to track and arrive at your khalsar. I have known your brother for many years and I was there when he got the news of your wedding. He was furious at Viserys and nearly declared war on Pentos. But he was stopped by others .You have no idea how much he has suffered. He never forgot you and would come hidden to see you once a month.”  
  
Oscar broke off as a girl entered with wine. He took an offered glass .Taking a sip he continued.”Your Grace,for many years a plot has continued to reclaim the Iron Throne for House Targaryen. I will tell you more soon.We have also made powerful allies in Westeros.”  
  
He paused to take another sip.”Your Grace , we are working on our plot. Your brother sent me here on a mission. He knows your husband well. His instructions were clear.”  
He lowered his voice “If you are unhappy here, I will escort you to Qorvos. If these Dothraki try anything, Qorvos will wage a war for you. If you think otherwise ,I will remain here as a member of your guard .”  
  
Daenerys answered “ Ser , I know you mean well .But my husband is a good man. Two days ago, on my insistence he stopped some women from being violated when some of the men pillaged a village without permission.”  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
A week later Daenerys sat with Nym and Oscar as Oscar told her about Aemon and Rhaenys. Daenerys was horrified by the sufferings her brother had to undergo. But she was happy that Aemon had found happiness with Rhaenys. She wanted him to be happy.  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion outside .Sandor drew his sword as did Ser Oscar.Jorah Mormont came in there ,his sword bloody. Jorah breathed heavily and spoke ”Khaleesi,those men you stopped some days ago. They ambushed the Khal and injured him badly. Fights have broken all over the Khalasar. Many of the lesser khals have claimed the rule of the khalasar and are fighting for dominance. Your bloodriders are bringing the khal here.The khal and your child are a threat to them. They will soon come here.”  
  
Rakharo and Aggo came in the tent carrying an unconscious and heavily injured Drogo. Daenerys was crying until she remembered one of the women she saved was a maegi, a healer. She yelled for someone to bring the maegi. Doreah rushed to bring the woman. Oscar and Nym started working on Drogo’s wounds. Daenerys then noticed an arakh had wounded Drogo over his heart. Doreah entered with the maegi.  
  
The maegi took over from Oscar and Nym.  
  
Jorah who was outside entered the tent again.”Khaalesi,the men have actually poisoned Drogo. The poison will fester quickly .The khalasar is gone. You have been ordered to Vaes Dothrak or else they threatened to kill everyone. Less than a hundred remain. The ones here in the tent and some men, women, old are outside.”  
  
The maegi stood and spoke to Daenerys” Herbs cannot heal him now. This is a rare poison .He will die.”  
  
Daenerys was shocked ”There must be something you could do, please save his life.” She begged the maegi.  
  
The maegi turned to Daenerys“ Herbs will not help him but a spell might. But you would have to pay a price in exchange.”  
  
Daenerys cried ”Do what you want. Give me his life.”  
  
Aggo ,Oscar, Sandor, Nym tried to warn Daenerys not to trust the maegi. Daenerys gasped suddenly and fell on the floor. Nym, Doreah, Irri rushed to her side.  
Nym ran her hands over the princess’s stomach. She screamed ”She has gone into labour .“  
  
Nym had come to respect and love Daenerys.The girls quickly prepared a birthing bed.  
  
The maegi turned to Drogo and began chanting in a foreign language. Daenerys cast a tired eye over the tent as she pushed .She heard the maegi’s chants and Nym and Irri’s desperate pleas before her eyes closed and everything passed into darkness…...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek of the events in Westeros and Qorvos.

Ned Stark sat in his chair thinking about the past days.Sansa had cried when Cersei ordered Lady to be killed.  
Joffrey and Sansa had gone for a walk in the woods when Joffrey tried to kiss Sansa .He later tried to force himself on her but Lady bit his arm and Sansa ran away.Later Cersei had claimed Joffrey made a mistake as he was drunk.Robert was angry and had hit Joffrey.Cersei later wanted Lady to be put down claiming that it was a vicious beast who could have killed Joffrey.  
  
But before they could do anything Arya had ordered Lady and Nymeria into the woods and amazingly both of them obeyed her.Cersei had fumed but was unable to do anything.Sansa still was infatuated with Joffrey .She said he was a prince and was possibly drunk and had excused his behavior.  
  
She instead blamed Arya and said Arya probably unleashed Lady on Joffrey and later forced her pet into the woods.She further went into the grasp of Cersei.  
  
  
Later Baelish came to Ned and subtly offered clues to find Jon Arryn’s murdered.Ned wanted to knock his teeth out but managed to restrain himself.Ned had learnt a lot from Aemon and pretented to completely trust Baelish. Ned got a shock when Baelish led him to a brothel where Catelyn was waiting for him.  
  
Catelyn had received a message from Lysa that a trusted source had told her about an assassin being sent to Winterfell.  
  
Ned quickly realized Baelish’s game and ordered Catelyn back to Winterfell saying he would take care of everything.But Catelyn had made a mistake.She apparently encountered Tyrion Lannister in an inn and took him captive.  
Jaime Lannister had tried to attack Ned in a chamber but Ser Barristan and Robert stopped him.  
Jaime then left the city.Later ,Ned received a message that Tywin Lannister had unleashed the Mountain in the Riverlands in retaliation.  
  
Then Ned received another shock when Varys told him the paternity of Cersei’s children.They were the Kingslayer’s bastards.Robert had no trueborn heir.  
It was an amazing opportunity .If not for Catelyn’s stupidity they could have got the Iron Throne for Jon with minimal bloodshed.  
Ned knew the Mountain was another danger.He did not know if Aemon could contain his fury at Clegane.Clegane was dead,he did not just know it yet.Everything had become so complex.  
On top of that,Robert had gone on a hunt.  
Ned decided to tell Arya the truth and discuss the situation with her .He knew Arya was smart like Lyanna and as deadly as Brandon.  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
Jon had a very long chat with his sister.He felt a piece of him complete to be finally with his sister Rhaenys .Ser Arthur had dropped Jon off and left for Dorne.He could have possibly reached Dorne by now.  
Jon promised to always remain and protect his sister.  
  
Sam had broken his chat and made plans with Jon and Rhaenys.Jon quickly realized Rhaenys had Aemon’s mind for stratedy .They then received the message that Tyrion Lannister had been kidnapped by Catelyn Stark and was being accused of plotting to kill Bran.In retaliation the Mountian had attacked the Riverlands.  
  
They were puzzled if it was a part of their plans or a nuisance for their plans.  
  
  
  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
  
Tywin Lannister sat in front of a fire with his brother Ser Kevan .Tywin was unsure of the situation.  
  
The Starks were not simple Lords but they had attacked the Lannister name so they had to be punished .Tywin remembered Tyrion’s words about Emmon Stormborn and knew if this stupidity changed into a war ,things could become unpredictable.  
  
  
Emmon Stormborn was rumored to be a deadly warrior and an experienced commander with a powerful army at his back. Tywin knew there was a reason why Emmon was one of the most feared men in Essos. Things could easily get very ugly..  
  
Hopefully Robert and Ned Stark would broker peace.Tyrion would be returned and everyone would see the power of the Lannister name.  
  
But ,Tywin had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

 

 

 

XOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
  
Doran Martell sat in a chair watching children play in the Water Gardens.Areo Hotah stood by his side like a shadow.His daughter Arriane had gone toexplore Dorne and was now returning back.Among her guards was a man whom Doran was anxious to meet.  
  
Some voices took his attention to the entrance from where his daughter was approaching with his brother,Oberyn and a disguised knight.  
  
Doran had waited years for his revenge.Soon the Lannisters would know that they were not the only ones who paid their debts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very small chapter.I have been quite busy lately.the next update will probably be by next week ,but I will try for an earlier update.After two weeks,I will hopefully be free to write and provide regular and faster updates.Apologies


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time For War.

Ned Stark who was considered by many to be a calm and rational person wanted to curse loudly. He had talked to Arya who confessed she had a suspicion that something was going on. Arya was miserable when she learnt Jon was her cousin but calmed herself and let her father complete. Arya had then given him the idea to reveal the truth of Cersei to Robert not face to face but rather he should make Cersei confess and get Robert to hear the truth accidently.  
  
Ned was shocked earlier by Arya ’s plan but later Arya suggested that Ned should take the children into custody and then call upon a council to choose the ruler of Westeros. They already had Dorne , North, parts of Riverlands , Crownlands and with Robb’s marriage would have the Reach with them. The Tully’s would support Ned . Even if the Vale remained neutral they could easily get the throne.  
  
The Lannisters and the Baratheons if decide to wage war they would be in the wrong and they can easily overwhelm their forces.  
  
Ned was pleased by this plan and had decided to go through with it.  
  
But unfortunately Sansa had been chatting up with the queen and whispering about Arya. She had then moved onto Jon and spoke about how Ned always claimed him as blood as house Stark. Within her rumblings Cersei got alert and somehow got from Sansa details about some of their movements.  
  
Cersei somehow connected the dots of Jon’s birth and gave the order to arrest the Starks.  
  
Arya , Syrio and Ned managed to escape the Red Keep. They also tried to get Sansa but when Arya went to get her Sansa started yelling at her. Arya barely managed to escape the Gold cloaks. Now, Ned and Arya were living in hiding somewhere near Flea Bottom.  
  
Varys had managed to convince Robert and Cersei that Ned fled to the Riverlands while simultaneously sending a message from Ned to Stannis Baratheon of the truth of Cersei’ s paternity and Jon Arryn’ s proof. He hoped that it would at least cause chaos among them .  
  
Ned was furious at Sansa and at himself. He should have taken Sansa ‘s education in his own hands rather than let Catelyn educate her. Catelyn kidnapped Tyrion and brought war at her family’s house while the daughter nearly got them killed. Arya later managed to restrain him and asked him about their future plans. Cersei had also tried to get Ser Barristan killed claiming him to be a mole and a Targaryen supporter but Varys had managed to save the old man and sent him to Dorne .  
  
Suddenly the bells started tolling and a feeling of dread grew in Ned’s chest.He did not dare to move from their hiding place. Some hours later, a very worried Varys himself came ” My Lord, I believe things are going to get bad soon. Robert is dead. Pycelle says he fell drunk from the stairs and broke his neck.”  
  
“Cersei is preparing for Joffrey’s coronation. Sansa will be in the castle as a hostage. Joffrey has called for yours and Lady Arya’s head. Cersei made Sansa write a letter to Winterfell calling you traitors and demanding Robb to personally come and bend the knee.”  
  
Pausing to take a breath Varys continued “ They don’t know anything about Princess Rhaenys. Cersei believes prince Aemon to be Viserys . Stannis has declared himself the rightful king and the Stormlands are in turmoil. Apparently Renly was persuaded by Loras Tyrell, his secret lover that he would be a better king . Renly has declared himself a king and has the Tyrells , Hightowers, Redwynes with him. Apparently Margeary married him. ”  
  
Ned Stark was dumb. ”But the Tyrells are Targaryen supporters.”  
  
Varys shook his head.”They believe King Aegon to be a bastard and have grown to aspire for a crown of their own. Even without the full power of the Reach they still command a massive army and a powerful fleet. ”  
  
Ned tried to calm himself.”What about Aemon.? ”  
  
“Prince Aemon sent me instructions to smuggle you to either Dorne or Qorvos. He has gone to Winterfell. You will have to leave for Qorvos as travelling to Dorne is now dangerous.There are patrols all over the Stormlands and the Reach.”  
  
Varys continued “Ser Barristan will arrive in Sunspear in a few days. Dorne has to pretend neutrality for now. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan will meet you in Qorvos. I will help lady Sansa and when I get a chance will smuggle her to safety. Now , listen carefully. You will come with me in an hour .A couple of goldcloaks will follow you. Don’t worry ,they are Prince Aemon’s men. You will be prisoners travelling to the Night’s watch. You will go with them to the port where a ship is waiting for you. The entire crew and travelers are soldiers sworn to Aemon. You will sail to Qorvos. Remain low, while you travel the city.”  
  
Varys took a breath “I will leave now, may the Gods be with you. Till we meet again.”  
  
Ned shook hands with the eunuch.  
  
Ned explained the plan to Arya and the next day they were sailing to Qorvos. Ned was worried how things would end up as he gazed at the horizon “.Oh Sansa .What did you do, my little girl.”

 

XOXOXOXOXOXO

 

Aemon was barely able to greet Robb before he was ushered to a room .He gazed his eye all over the room.Maege Mormont,Gregor Forrestor,GreatJon umber,Lord Glover,Manderly Roose Bolton sat there .  
  
Aemon was quickly briefed on the situation as he sat and listened quietly. Roose Bolton was looking at him shrewdly. Aemon knew Bolton was not told of the truth but was unsure of what he had been told.  
  
Aemon decided to speak ”Lord Stark will be safe. I have men in the capital who will escort him and his family.”  
  
Taking a breath Aemon continued “Robb , it is time to march.We will aid the Riverlands.Keep Roose Bolton close and get some men to keep an eye on him.Leave lady Alyssane Mormont,Howland Reed’s children and Theo Wull with Bran.They are loyal and will aid Bran. I arrived with 200 of my men.They will stay here and protect Winterfell. Once, we reach the Riverlands about 1500 men are waiting for me there.Septa Tyene is Tyene Sand, Prince Oberyn ‘s daughter. She will also stay here. My men are fighting the Lannisters’s forces in the Riverlands .I have also sent for 5000 more men and 5 warships .They will arrive by the time we reach the Riverlands.How many men are ready to march.?”  
  
Robb seemed impressed and replied “We have 20,000 men ready to march and 10,000 men are there to protect the North. Roose Bolton will be monitored .So when ,my Father and sisters are safe ,then we declare a full scale war.”  
  
Aemon nodded ”Just now, we let it appear we are rebelling against Lannisters and want to free your father and sisters. The Lannisters will lie about their whereabouts. When we receive confirmation of their safety, the Lannisters will pay their debts. Also if somehow the North is attacked and Winterfell is compromised ,your brothers will leave for either Greywater Watch or Bear Island for their safety.”  
  
Robb smiled.”Let’s go then.Time for War.”

 


End file.
